paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Filipino's Nature... Adventure
This is the third part of the Story. Editors * Venz412 * Attack Pac * Px2fan12 Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Attack Pac, Px2fan12, Venz412 OC's About This takes place 1 month after Franco's new Trainee and 2 weeks after The Heralds of Cazatha. Plot It all begins at the Hut where Franco wake up from his sleep. Franco yawns and sees A note. "Hm? A note?" Franco gets the note and heads to the Lookout where Aid and the Rest of the Paw Patrol are now proceeding eating their breakfast. "I could eat breakfast all day!" said Rubble, and he took another bite. "Don't eat too much, or you'll become as round as a big rubber ball." said Roader. "I can't help it! I always think of food!" Rubble exclaimed, earning giggles from the other pups. "It's great that we all live together, don't you agree, mom?" Skye asked, looking up at Miranda. "Yes, indeed. I've been here for two weeks and already, we have a lot of fun." Miranda replied with a smile. Just then, the doors opened and Franco ran through, panting heavily because of running. "Whoa, Franco. What's gotten you in such a hurry?" Aid asked. "Read... this... note! I found it... in my hut!" Franco exclaimed in between pants as he handed Franco the note. Ryder took the note and read it out loud: "Ang Consul ng Pilipinas ay nag-imbita sa kanyang mga kaibigan upang samahan siya sa Pag-cecelebrate ng Araw ng Dabaw. kayo ay isang panauhin sa selebrasyong ito. Consul ng Pilipinas" Aid tilted his head. "What does,t-that mean?" he asked. "I-it sounds so confusing." Franco said "We are invited by the consul of the Philippines to watch the parade at the 81st araw ng Davao." Franco reads more of the Letter "Bago kayo pumunta sa Davao. Magkita tayo sa Samal. doon Mo Kami makikita. Hari ng Cazatha" Aid remembers that word. Aid said "It's Andres" Franco said "I will take us to there. ARF!" Franco shows a holo-map from his Pup-tag and Ryder sees Andres' puptag logo. Ryder said "He is on the Philippine Isles." Ryder looks on the pups "Wanna have another Adventure?" The other howled and cheered, making Ryder chuckle. "Okay, pack up then. I'll call Jake to have him come with his pups. Franco and Parick looked at Ryder in confusion. "Um, Ryder? You're joking, right?" Patrick asked. "No, why?" Ryder asked. "Because, far as I know, Jake only owns Everest." Franco pointed out. Just then, both heard two snowmobiles driving over. Franco looked outside and saw Jake, Everest and another husky that he never saw before. Franco asked "Ryder sir who is that pup." He points to a husky next to Everest. Just as then Franco said "Carlos and Tracker are now at the City of Davao." Just as then Jake entered "RYDER!" Ryder runs and hugs Jake. Jake said "Okay its so good to see ya." "Say, aren't Bailey and Casey coming?" asked Ryder. "They sure are! In fact, they said that they'll join us on our trip there." explained Jake. Bailey and Casey showed up. and entered the lookout. "Howdy, everyone!" Bailey exclaimed. "Hi, guys!" Casey greeted. "Hi, Casey!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Just then, they heard the other husky that was next to Everest speak in awe. "Wow, sis! I didn't know you guys had more members!" She exclaimed. "Well, now you do, sis!" Everesrt said with a smile as the older husky approached Franco and Patrick. "Hi there, who are you two?" She asked. Franco said "We need to take my naval Flagship to get to the Philippine Isles." Ryder said "Okay" Just as then Franco approached Everest. Franco asked "Everest who is that husky next to you?" "This is my big sister Fauna, but I call her Blizz." introduced Everest. "Well, nice to meet you Blizz." greeted Franco. "Likewise." Blizz replied as she shook paws with both Franco and Patrick. "Ryder, is it true that we're going to the Philippine Isles? And who is this Andres Jake always speaks about?" She asked. "Yes, Blizz. We'll be leaving soon. And as for who Andres is... Franco,could you tell her?" He spoke. Franco asked everyone "are you all packed up" the Pups, Ryder, Jake said "Yes Franco!" Franco said "Follow me" Everyone heads to the lower beach area at the Lookout. Ryder asked Franco "Where is the Ship you said?" Franco uses his Puptag saying "BRP Gregorio DEL PILAR Magpakita KA!" Just as then a ship horn blaring at the Distance. and the Ship managed to stop at the dock area. The Captain said "Admiral Franco!" "Hey captain!" Franco called out. "Good to see you here." the captain said. Franco said "HOP Aboard" The Paw Patrol grab their things and puts inside the Frigate. Ryder said "Admiral All set." Franco said "Captain! SAMAL PILIPINAS!" Captain said "Aye Admiral!" The Captain begins to reverse the frigate and turns and heads for Samal. Aid asked Franco how did he get the Ship. "That 's something I'm capable of. I'll explain everything on the way." Franco replied. On the way, Blizz was amazed. "Wow, sis. It looks even better than you told me about." She said. Everest giggled. "Glad you like it." She said. "But I still don't get it. Who is Andres?" Blizz asked. Franco said "He's my mentor and the Warrior Pup of the Paw Patrol." just as he said it. Ryder said "Paw Patrol. we are almost there." Just as then 2 Allied Assault Destoryers approached the Frigate. "W-who are they?" asked Aid. "Are they friend, or fow?" asked Rubble. "Identify yourselves!" One of the voices shouted over the com. "This is the Captain of the Frigate, we're on route to Samal with the PAW Patrol." The captain replied. Franco said "We need escort to the base and the Mansion" An assault destroy captain said "It's Admiral Franco!" "''Make some waves!" ''And the 2 Assault Destroyers escorted BRP Gregorio Del Pilar to the mansion. At the Shores on the Mansion. Andres and Vicente are commanding a drill with the Katipuneros. The BRP Gregorio del Pilar heads to the Docks while the 2 assault destroyers heads to the seaport. Aid and the Rest of the Paw Patrol head to the Outer deck while the servants gets their things. Vicente and Andres goes to the docks to greet the Paw Patrol. Vicente said "Malipayong Pag-abot sa Samal, Davao Del Norte" Andres said "Welcome to Samal, Davao Del Norte" The Servants arrived and gives the Paw Patrol a Garland of flowers and puts it on their Necks" "Awww thanks." said Skye. "They look pretty." said Fauna. Andres said "Good to see ya guys again. oh. Who is this another husky?" Franco said "This is Blizz sir." Vicente said "Nice to meet ya." Vicente petted Blizz on her head. "Likewise." Blizz replied as she panted happily from being petted. Vicente noticed this and gave her a scratch behind her right ear. "Oh yeah, that's the spot!" Blizz exclaimed, wagging her tail faster. Vicente chuckled and stopped. "So, I'm guessing Andres invited you." He added with a smile. Andres and Vicente said "WE Invited you." Just as they walk the Katipuneros formed 5 Rows and Columns Saluting the Guests. Andres said "Paw Patrol feel yourselves at home. The Mansion is up ahead." Aid Noticed 5 Flags at the distance left. the Left side is the Flag of Cazatha and the Paw Katipunan and on the Right side is the Flag of Adventure Bay and the Flag of Davao City and at the Center is the Flag of the Philippines "W-what are those flags all about?" he asked. Vicente said "Aid, the Left side is the Flag of Cazatha represents Andres' kingdom, the KPK Flag stands for his organization Flag. the Kataastaasang Paw Katipunan or Paw Katipunan, at the Right side stands for the Flag of 2 cities. Adventure bay and Davao City. and at the Center is the Flag of the Philippines as Me and Andres' home country." "Wow, cool." Aid ans some of the pups replied in awe. Then, Blizz approached Andres. "So I guessing you're Andres, right?" She asked. "Yes, what's your name?" Andres asked. "I'm Blizz, Everest's older sister." Blizz answered. Everyone heads to the Mansion. the servants fixed the Paw patrol's things and puts on their guest rooms. while the Gang sits on the Sofa in the Living Room. Aid and their Friends are in awe seeing the decorations and the place. "Wow, look a-at this place!" said Aid. "It's magnificent." said Roader. "I could hang around a place like this." "Whoa, new pups?" A voice exclaims from the doorway, getting their attention. They saw a Yorkshire terrier. "Oh, h-hello." Aid said shyly. All his friends greeted him as well. "Hi, I'm Roofy." Roofy replied. Fauna seemed to notice something on him. "Say, you look like our friend Rocky." She pointed out, making Roofy's eyes widen. "You pups know my son?" He asked, catching them all off-guard. Andres said "Oh great first Skye and Marshall's mother now your Father ROCKY!" Franco said "Sir. Calma NA!" Andres said "Okay Franco" he takes a deep breath and said "Ayos lang ako. I am okay." Aid looked at Andres. "How long did i-it take for these decorations to get put up?" he asked. "It's been a long while I can guess." Roader stated as he looked around more. Andres said "You noticed some pictures there right" Andres points his paw on a wall. Aid and their friends are in awe seeing the Pictures during the Cazathan Heraldic Games. "Whoa! The pictures of The Cazathan Heraldic Games! Awesome!" Herbie exclaimed in awe. "I-I can't believe t-this." Aid said in awe. "Wow, you pups were in these games? Cool. But where is Rocky?" Roofy asked. Rocky said "I am right here." Roofy looked the Picture and noticed Rocky who wears Green Knight Armor and also has a gold medal on his Neck. Andres said "The Paw patrol are now known as Heralds of Cazatha, you guys noticed the flags outside right?" "Yeah." They all replied. Roofy approached Rocky in amazement. "You were competing in the Cazathan Heraldic Games? Oh, I'm so proud of you, son. What else can you do?" He asked. Rocky smiled and hugged his father. "You want me to show you?" He asked. "Yes." Roofy replied with a nod. Rocky then turned to Andres. "Andres, let's show my dad what we can do." Rocky suggested. Andres said "Hm...Okay but follow me." Andres heads outside along with the rest. Andres activated his Bolo from his pup pack as he turns on Rocky. Andres said "Rocky are you sure about this?! I won't GO EASY on you this time!" Rocky smirked. "Of course I am! And that fine with me because I won't either!" He exclaimed. "Be careful, Rocky." Roofy spoke. Then he turned to the others. "How is Rocky going to fight if Andres has a... whatever that thing is and he has nothing?" Andres begins to Slash ROcky but Rocky evades and suddenly Rocky barked and Activates his Sword. Roofy said "How did he had a weapon." Andres and Rocky Clashed their blades just as then Rocky disarms Andres and pushes him Away. Andres said "Well done. Knight." Rocky and Andres said "ARF HIDE!" The 2 Sheathed their weapons inside their Pup packs. "Rocky... that was amazing. I had no idea you could fight like that." Roofy spoke in awe. Rocky giggled. "A lot has changed since I last saw you, dad." He replied. "Andres, could you teach me how to fight like that someday?" Roofy asked. "Maybe." Andres replied with a chuckle. Roofy then turned to Rocky with a grin Rocky knew all too well. "Dad? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Rocky asked, figuring what Roofy had in mind. Andres said "I have a plan for you two. So Rocky face your fear or not?" Rocky Gulps... Aid asked what Andres means. "Wh-what do you mean, A-Andres?" He asked. "I think he means that Rocky tries to get in the water or something." Margreth guessed. Andres said "Follow me." Andres, Roofy and Rocky heads to the Gearing area and suddenly Decked into their Sea Patrol Scuba Gear. Andres and the 2 headed to the beachside. "I-I'm not sure about this, Andres." Rocky replied, doing his best not to get in the water. "C'mon, Rocky. It's just water." Roofy reassured. Rocky reluctantly got in while shuddering. "Wet, wet, wet." He whispered. Andres, Roofy and Rocky said "ARF SCUBA!" Their Scuba helmet and Dives underwater. Rocky and Roofy are in awe seeing a Coral Reef. "Wow, this is so cool." Rocky pointed out, seeming to ignore his fear of water. "And beautiful." Roofy added, amazed. Andres swims and noticed a paper inside of a sealed bottle buried in sand. Andres called Rocky and Roofy. Andres asked "Rocky, Roofy can you the bottle."Andres point a bottle with a note inside." "We're on it." Rocky and Roofy said at the same time as they take the bottle and head for the surface once there, they followed Andres to shore. "Here's the bottle, Andres." Rocky said handing the bottle. "What's on the note?" Roofy asked. Andres said as they Paddle. "We must show this to Others." Andres, ROcky and Roofy swims to the Shore and deactivates their SCUBA Helmet. While The paw patrol, Aid and their friends rallied to them. "G-guys, where h-have you been?" Aid asked. "Yeah, you were gone for a while!" Roader pointed out. "Hey, what is that note?" Zuma asked. "We found this bottle and a note at the bottom of the water. Andres, could you read what the note is saying?" Roofy asked. "Sure." said Andres. He unfoled the note and began to read it. Andres said "Kamo ang magbabasa sa mubo nga sulat. Kinahanglan nimo nga makita ang mga timaan nga ngalan sa usa ka Santos nga gihigugma ni Hesu Kristo sa usa ka iglesia, ang ikaduha usa sa tunghaan nga ginganlan sunod sa titulo ni Jesus, ug ang kataposan usa sa hotel nga ginganlan gikan sa usa ka eksplorador. Maayo nga swerte. Cazathan Kid Masters." Vicente takes the note and said. "Pups remember who are the Cazathan Kid Masters?" "Cazathan Kid Masters? Who are those?" Roofy asked in confusion. "Yeah, we know." Rocky replied. "Wh-why do you ask, A-Andres?" Aid askesd. Andres said "Paw Patrol get all of our Gear. Vicente be our Guide as we head at the City." Vicente said "Paw Patrol guys don't worry. we are in my hometown." "Rocky? What's going on?" Roofy asked. "I'll explain everything on the way, dad." Rocky replied. Just then, Franco notices an older German shepherd with inverted fur colors to Chase coming towards them. Franco goes near to the German sheperd "Sir. welcome and we're about to leave. Who are you?" The pup smiled. "You first, please." He offered. Franco nodded. "I'm Franco, and you are?" He asked. "I'm Jaseri, police pup of the PAW Patrol. I'm looking for Chase." Jaseri replied. as the Paw Patrol and their allies geared up Chase goes near Franco. Chase said "JASERI!" Chase tackled and hugged Jaseri. Chase asked "How did you get here?!" "Hey, Chase!" Jaseri replied with a chuckle. "I wanted to visit a new country and just happened to find out that you're here. So I took the first flight and here I am." He explained. "Um, Chase? Are you two related or something?" Franco asked, looking confused. "Yeah, he's my little brother." Jaseri replied, leaving Franco speechless. Andres goes to Franco and sees Jaseri, Franco said "Sir this is Chase's older brother." Andres said "First Skye's Mother Aranda, second Ember. Marshall's Mama, Third Roofy. Rocky's Father and Now You?!" The 2 are in awe seeing the Families grouped. "Yeah." The two said in unison. "And I'm guessing you're Andres, the king of Cazatha." Jaseri added. The others were shocked. Andres said "How Did you know that?!" As Andres' Scratches his fur using his left hind Paw. "I was once visiting Cazatha myself and people talked about you. I was just as stunned as you guys are when I saw you from a distance in front of a castle. I even heard them say 'king' once." Jaseri explained. The others were in awe. "You were in Cazatha, bro?" Chase asked, earning a nod ffrom his brother. "Never would've imagined that someone hears about Andres as a king." Fauna pointed out. Just as then Patrick goes near Chase. "I didn't know you had a brother, Chase. You two would be a perfect police team." He said in awe. "Well now you know. The two of us always worked together." Chase replied. "And I still know how he reacts when I do this." Jaseri said as he then pushed his paw against his belly and starts rubbing it. Chase laughed "hahahaha plehehehehaseee hehehehe" The others were in awe. "He's even like a tickler." Roofy pointed out. "Yeah, but weren't we supposed to do something?" Patrick asked. Andres said "Let's Go Follow me!" Andres heads outside and gets to his Pup house and suddenly Aid and his Friends goes outside. Andres barked and activated his Bolo. Andres spins his bolo like a helicopter blade and sheathed it back and suddenly His Pup house transforms into a Philippine Passenger Jeepney. "Wow, Andres. You're full of surprises. Amazing." Jaseri responded in awe, examining the vehicle. "I agree. I've never seen a vehicle like this before. Do you use it for tours?" Roofy asked. Andres said "No. Ryder invented this to me after he let me joined the Paw Patrol. so Paw Patrol hop aboard. We're heading to the Wharf." "Wow, cool." Roofy and Jaseri replied in awe. They all enter Andres' vehicle and he starts the engine and heads to the Wharf. At the Wharf and After they wait on the line the Jeep got onboard on the Barge. The Paw Patrol goes outside the Jeep and they noticed that the Barge is moving and sailing to the City of Davao. Chase said "Wow!" Chase, Marshall, Zuma and Skye along with Margreth, Roofy and Jaseri, Patrick and Franco. they noticed view of the Sea. "Woow, this is cool!" Jaseri exclaimed, impressed. "I know, Margreth and I would spend hours watching the view." Zuma exclaimed. "Andres, this is an awesome view! Wish I could stay here for days!" Chase exclaimed wagging his tail. Skye giggled. "Me too!" Patrick stood in awe. "Is this where you sometimes come to relax?" He asked. Andres called them on Pup tag. "Get Back to the Jeep!" Everyone heads back to the jeep. and Andres hits the Pedal to the metal. The Paw Patrol are in awe seeing how busy the city is. "Wow, so many people moving around." Herbie said. "I-is it always s-so busy in t-the city, A-Andres?" Aid asked. Andres said "Just ask Vicente. he is a local here." Vicente said "Maybe. but the first location... is a christian place. ANDRES!" Andres said "Don't need to yell Vicente." Vicente said "At San Pedro Cathedral!" Andres said "Hang on!" And the Paw Patrol makes way to the Cathedral. at the Location Andres parked the Jeep. just as they head out they see Isabela Miravelez. "Wooow. This is so cool." Roofy said in awe. "I've never been here before. This must be a sacred place." Zuma said, amazed. "I can tell this tour is going to be great." Jaseri added. Isabela goes near the Paw Patrol "Oh You found me guys. I enjoyed my stay here and its great. I am here now after hearing a Mass. and I bet I can tag ya along." "W-well like they s-say, the more, the m-merrier." Aid replied. "Aww, who might you be? And what's wrong?" Isabela asked. Aid blushes shyly. "I-I'm Aid. And I-I'm okay, just n-nervous." He added. "Oh, okay." Isabela replied. Isabela said "Is this Place beautiful?!" Vicente said "Yeah and we are at San Pedro st. near too. where the Paw Patrol Jake and Carlos meet me for the Kadayawan festival. "Wow, you even have a festival?! I've never been to one!" Jaseri exclaimed in amazement. "Wh-what else does t-this town have?" Aid wondered out loud. The Paw Patrol chuckled. Ryder "We need to Find the second. kid and good thing I bet is March 15 today." Just as then Andres and the Gang heads back to the Jeep. "Andres. First Lunch.So I bet we are Hungry." Rubble's stomach growled at that. "Then let's eat. Even my tummy is hungry." He exclaimed. The others giggled at the bulldog's responce. Vicente said "reservation is ready Andres." Andres said "TARA!" Andres hits the pedal to the metal and heads to Davao Famous Resturant. at the Resturant. the owner said "Consul. Paw Patrol welcome to the Famous resturant. Follow me." Just as then they head in a function room and suddenly as the lights go on. The Paw Patrol and the Gang are in awe seeing the Food. Just as then. Vicente already paid the Bills. "Andres, this is cool! There's too much food!" Rubble exclaimed. "Yeah, even I couldn't eat that much! What do we get to choose to eat?" Everest asked. Just as the Gang begins to munch on the Food formally and then 5 minutes now they are all full. "Oooohh, those h-hit the spot!" Aid exclaimed, patting his belly. "You can say that again! I feel like a stuffed chicken!" Fauna exclaimed with a giggle. "I've eaten enough for now!" Rubble pointed out. "Hey Andres, where do we go next?" Roofy asked. Andres said "Consul..." Vicente said "The Second part of the Letter said You will meet a Second Child at the location named after Jesus' Title.... I know where. My alumni School.The Lamb of God SPED Academy" "Whoa! You even have school in this town? Ember asked. "Apparently, he has." Jaseri replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." he added. Vicente said "We have a lot of Schools here." Carlos asked "So where is the LGSA. if I was Correct?" Vicente said "Right o. Its located at Olive Road a little far from here but luckily we have Andres and his Jeepney and I am a local here. SO TARA NA!" The Paw Patrol goes to Andres' Vehicle and heads for The LGSA. After the passed through tough traffic and obeying the Rules. they managed to get to the School. The Guard said "Consul you need some Gate Passes to enter the campus." After Vicente and Ryder writes the names of the gang they managed to get the Gate passes and entered the School. timingly the Kids goes outside and the Paw Patrol arrived at the office area. "We're here!" said Ryder. "Wow, what is this place?" asked Casey. Vicente said "This is my school during my senior High years." Just as then they saw a kid who carried a red backpack. The Kid said "Hey Guys." Andres said "DAVID!" The Paw Patrol sees David. David said "Godd thing the gangs all here." Just as then Vicente takes the gang on a tour around the school ranging from classrooms to the Gym. The kids goes near the Pups and petting them. Fauna got petted by a girl that looked like she knew how to workout. "She looks as tough as me!" she said. "As tough as you?" The girl asked. "Are you tough with this?" She then starts rubbing her belly. "Heehee! Yeah, I love belly rubs." Fauna replied as she enjoyed it. But a minute later. she felt the urge to laugh as the girl started tickling her belly. "Hehehehehehehe! That tihickles! Hehehehehehehehehe!" She giggled. Then the girl picked up the pace and it sent Fauna laughing After this they left the building and The Paw Patrol now rides on Andres' jeep along with David and Isabela. Vicente said "The Final destination is at Marco Polo hotel. where we will spend a night." Just as then Andres drives the Vehicle to the Hotel. At the Hotel. they See Nathaniel who is just finishing Booking a room. Nathaniel said "Hey There guys. I am just finished paying up the booking fee for a night and also I brought a friend along which we encountered earlier at the Park." Just as then a Golden retriever Pup said "HEY There.... AID!" Just as then Aid is shocked Nathaniel said "This is Roughy" "R-Roughy?!" Aid exclaimed. Andres and Franco as well as some of the pups were conused as to how does that pup know him. "I can't believe it, Aid! You're here too!" Roughy exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Aid.. Andres turned to Ryder. "Roughy knows Aid? how is that possible?" He asked Aid giggled. "A-Andres, R-Roughy is my o-older brother." Andres and Franco were shocked. Roughy and Aid are brothers?! Andres said "Follow me." Everyone heads to a hotel room which Nathaniel paid. at the Room everyone laid down. Andres said "So who's hungry for dinner?" Ryder said "Now we found the clues. what's next?" "M-maybe a dinner plate?" Aid said jokingly before blushing. "Hehehehe, good one Aid!" said Roughy. "Th-thanks." Aid replied with a smile. The others also giggle at the joke. "But good point, Ryder." Patrick said. "What's next, Andres?" "Yeah, what now, Andres?" Blizz asked. Andres said "Lets go!" Just as then they head to the dining area of the Hotel and after they buy food the Pups and the Kids begins to eat their dinner. 15 minutes after they went back into their room Andres said "Ah.... that's the spot." Roofy said "Yeah" The Pups begins to lay on the Floor. while the Kids begins to change into their sleeping attire. Vicente said "we have a long day ahead for us so... what do you think about your first day?" "It was awesome! We've seen a lot of places today." Blizz exclaimed. "Yeah, words can't describe how awesome this town is." Fauna exclaimed. And I even got to see my brother here." Chase pointed out, nuzzling Jaseri. "S-same with me and R-Roughy." Aid said, hugging the older Retriever. "And I even got to see my son." Roofy replied, nuzzling Rocky. Vicente said "Guess we invited a large family of the Paw Patrol" Ryder said "Yep. too well..." Carlos said as he yawns "At least we're all in this together." "No doubt about that partner!" said Bailey. "Totally!" Jake added. "Yeah, that's right!" Roughy exclaimed. "You said it!" Jaseri added. "Couldn't agree more!" Roofy exclaimed. "But now that we have free time, what do we do?" Aranda asked. Just as then the Pups noticed Andres, Nathaniel, DAvid and ISabela sleeping. "Well I'm going to nap with them." said Roader, and he walked over to the sleeping trio and laid down with them. "That's our Roader. He loves to take naps." Chase said. Just as then Everyone huddled up and begins to snooze one by one. as the night passes... at 5:00am the next day. Vicente. Nathaniel. David and Isabela wakes up, they head down to eat breakfast. 3 minutes after the 4 heads outside to get the Float. Vicente managed to prepare the Paw Float with Andres' jeep as a mechanism. decorated with Flowers and some fruits and a Stand on top for the Guests. Vicente, Nathaniel, David and Isabela managed to get the jeep and heads to the Assembly area along with the other Floats. Back at the Hotel room.... Ryder wakes up and begins to take a bath and afterwards Changes his clothes to a standard one. Just as then Chase said "Morning Ryder sir.... hey where's Vicente?" Andres wakes up "Good morning sir..." Just as then Bailey, Jake, Aid and the rest wakes up. "Good morning, everyone." Ryder greeted. "Good morning!" They all greeted. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicente?" Chase asked. "Not quite." Rocky replied. "I didn't see him either." Roader said. "Andres, where's Vicente?" Andres said "I don't know. but first we need to eat breakfast first." The gang heads to the dining area and after paid for their food they begin to eat. 15 minutes then the gang are full. Franco said "Now then...I know where the Kids are?" Roofy, Rocky, Ryder asked where "Where?!" Franco said "Follow me!" The Paw Patrol and their Allies Heads outside and noticed on the other side of the Street a Line of Floats. "Whoa, what are those?" Roughy asked "Those look like boats. " Rocky assumed. "But I'm not sure." Skye said "Those are Parade Floats!" Ryder said "AH. I remember it Parada Dabawenyo." Bailey asked "So Partner... where's the Kids and Andres?" "Maybe they're on board?" Marshall guessed. "Hard to tell, Marshall. Even from here." Ember pointed out. "So, do you think theyre there, Franco?" Roofy asked. Just as then their puptags beeped. "Parade is about to Start now Head to a Float decorated with Flowers and the Center and the side Pieces is the Paw Patrol emblem. Now GO!" Just as then The Float turns on. Aid called the Gang "Follow ME!" They rushed to a Float which Andres tells so. and hops inside. Just as then the Gang stand on the Platform and rises to the top of the Float. and the band begins to play their Music and the Floats slowly begin to move. "Hey, I like this music." Jaseri pointed out. "Me too. This music makes me want to dance." Margreth added, feeling the urge to dance to the music. "Me too." Aranda pointed out. Then, Zuma holds out his paw. *You wanna dance?" he asked, blushing lightly. Aranda smiled. "I'd love to." She replied as she took his paw and both began to dance. Franco stared at the two in confusion until Margreth spoke up. "Don't mind those two, Franco. They're in love with each other." Upon hearing that, Franco's jaw dropped. "Zuma and Aranda together? HOW?! Just as then they passed on Various streets until they passed San Pedro Street. Just as then the Judges begins to rate the floats as they passed by. "What's going on?" Marshall asked. "Looks like someone is rating the floats." Blizz replied. "Franco, what's going on?" Rubble asked. Franco said "Yeah they are judging the Floats." Just as then an Announcer said "We have a Winner!" Then one of the Judges puts A Brown Medal on the Float #12: The LGSA, Consist of Green and White Cloth wrapped around the float and bore with Flowers and Fruits and the Side pieces is the LGSA emblem, Then the Judge puts A Silver medal. puts on the Float of the Cazathan Embassy. the Float is decorated with Flowers and perching is a Philippine Eagle. and the Gold medal is Putting on the FLOAT OF THE PAW PATROL!" The Judge Said "The Winner for the Parada Dabawenyo Float Parade is the Paw Patrol!" The pups howled and cheered for the victory. "We won! We actually won!" Aranda exclaimed. "I know, this was totally awesome!" Zuma addeed, wagging his tail. Just as then the floats head for Claveria M. Recto back to Roxas Avenue. after that The Paw Patrol begins to take Pictures. Vicente said "Looks like we win. and look!" He Shows them a picture of themselves at the float while Ryder and Vicente holds a Golden Ribbon." Rocky asked "What's next consul?" "Yeah, anything else mi amigo?" Tracker asked as well. Vicente asked as Andres converts the Float into a passenger Jeep. Vicente "So wanna visit my Ancestral House?" "A-ancestral house?" Aid asked in confusiom. "I never of that one." Herbie pointed out. "Sure, I'd like to see it." Margreth replied, wagging her tail. Andres asked "What's the Location sir?" Vicente said "MANDUG! GO!" Andres drives the Jeep. after passing by the city. along the way they passed a Market, Subdivision and 2 mountains, another Subdivision. Aid and their friends are in awe to see a lot of houses and mountains. "Wooow! Look at this you guys." Aid said. "It's amazing!" said Marshall. "I wonder what the inside of those houses look like." Margreth said. Andres said "we're almost there." As the jeep approaches 2 Churches and takes Left turn in front of the Catholic Church, Passed through the Water tower and as they reach the corner the Jeep turns right passes 2 Churches, a basketball court, 2 Schools and Andres stops and Parks the jeep at the outer side of the yellow house. Vicente said "We're here follow me!" The Paw Patrol heads into a big 2 story blue house. "This is my home paw patrol." VIcente said this as he puts the things on the 2 rooms. "Wow, this one is big!" Roughy exclaimed, excited to see Vicente's home. "Awesome! I can't wait to see the whole house from the inside!" Fauna exclaimed, wagging her tail like crazy in excitement. Aid, on the other, paw stared at the house in amazement without saying a word. Roughy did the same, but he spoke. "I've never seen a house so big before." Vicente heads to the second area reveals a small bedroom for the Kids. just as then Ryder climbs looks on a window and noticed house roofs and some mountains. while Isabela cooks dinner for the Paw Patrol. Vicente said "Paw Patrol. this is where I spend my childhood Days" Just as then He shows them a Photo Album. Chase and Marshall opens the Album and sees Vicente's Childhood Photos up until his School days. "Wow, you certainly haved aged Vincente." said Roader. "Uh huh. Such good memories." Vincente replied. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration